The Pregnancy Prophecy
by JLovelyL
Summary: Pregnancy is all around in both L.A. and Sunnydale, with all of the girls due on the same day... Halloween. Pairings: ATS- A/C, W/F, G/Anne BTVS- S/W, R/B, X/A
1. Conception

The Pregnancy Prophecy

Rating: M

Pairings: Willow/Spike, Cordelia/Angel, Buffy/ Riley, Anya/Xander, Fred/ Wesley, Anne/Gunn

Summary: Pregnancy is all around in both L.A. and Sunnydale, with all of the girls due on the same day... Halloween.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, etc...

Spoilers/Timeline: Takes place during season three of Angel, especially the episode "Waiting in the Wings" (Wolfram and Hart did not bring back Darla, so she was never pregnant), Has some flash backs to season 4 of BtVS, Follows the plot of BTVS until the episode "The Initiative", after that the plot does not follow the series.

**Chapter 1: Conception**

The Pregnancy Prophecy

Rating: M

Pairings: Willow/Spike, Cordelia/Angel, Buffy/ Riley, Anya/Xander, Fred/ Wesley, Anne/Gunn

Summary: Pregnancy is all around in both L.A. and Sunnydale, with all of the girls due on the same day... Halloween.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, etc...

Spoilers/Timeline: Takes place during season three of Angel, especially the episode "Waiting in the Wings" (Wolfram and Hart did not bring back Darla, so she was never pregnant), Has some flash backs to season 4 of BtVS, Follows the plot of BTVS until the episode "The Initiative", after that the plot does not follow the series.

1. Conception

L.A. February 15, 2002 at the Blinnikov World Ballet, Backstage

"I want you... to undress me." Cordelia said casually.

"You what?" Angel replied. Looking at her is shock.

"It's just another costume." She breathed out, stepping closer to him.

"I want you to see who I really am. You're the only one who can."

"I...- This isn't us." Angel stuttered out, yet moved closer to her.

Cordy shook her head, bringing her back to reality. "Did I... Did I just ask you to undress me?"

Moving even closer Angel said seductively, "Is that what you want"

Standing in front of each other, their faces inches apart Cordelia said, "Please..."

Bringing his lips to her ear he whispered, "You want me to make love to you right here?"

She moaned in protest as his body moved away from hers. "You know I do."

Caressing her cheek he brought his body even closer to her, grinding his aroused member against her. She moaned before saying, "I'm only alive when you are inside of me"

He brought his lips to hers, slowly undressing her as they kissed, until she stood in front of him, wearing nothing but lacy black underwear, her dress down at her ankles. The energy controlling them suddenly gone, he said "Cordelia, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I know, you told me that earlier. Thank-you" She said walking towards him. "You, mister are wearing way too many clothes." She said seductively pulled off his shirt.

Clothes flung to the ground, they quickly made their way to the couch. Outside the only sound that could be heard were the moans and groans of the two passionate lovers.

A/N Angel's curse does not apply in this situation because they were in an enchanted room.

* * *

Fred/ Wesley

Finally deciding that Cordy and Angel had had enough time to explore backstage, Fred, Wesley and Gunn walked past the unconscious security guard into the never ending corridors of the magician's ballet.

As they walked through the corridor, they heard a woman's moan. "Did you hear that?" Fred asked as they walked closer.

"There is it is again" Wesley said as two unseen people crept across the corridor behind them. The moaning continued. "Someone's in pain" He said, frantically listening to hear where it was coming from.

"Either that, or someone's in fun." Fred stated, slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly the moaning was forgotten as two men jumped out of the shadows, ready for a fight. "Now this should be fun!" Gunn said looking for a weapon, so that he could begin the fight. As he found a sword, men in either tragedy or comedy masks multiplied.

Before the first fight could begin, a man of tragedy came up behind Wesley, stabbing him in the back.

As he grunted in pain, Fred spun around. "Wesley!" She gasped running toward him.

"Fred! Stay between us!" Gunn shouted as he fought with a 'comedy'.

"Fred." Wesley moaned, just as she picked up a prop hitting the minion in the head, causing Wesley to fall to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Charles!" Fred yelled, as she threw him the minion's bloodied blade.

Fighting another tragedy minion Gunn yelled behind him "I can handle it! Get him out of here."

Fred took Wesley, wrapping his arm over her shoulder, slowly walking them to a safe, hidden area. Once she was sure they were safe, they stopped. She slowly allowed Wesley to slide to the floor, looking his body up and down for more injuries. Finding none she ripped the end of her dress, creating a bandage.

When she was finished Wesley took her shaking hands in his saying, "That's good. It should hold. Are you okay?" He looked at her in concern. When she didn't answer him right away he became worried saying "Are you hurt?" Running his eyes over her beautiful body he found no visible scratches or cuts.

Seeing his worried expression, she finally managed "I'm... I'm fine. I just thought..." Looking away, she took in a deep breath to try to gain control over her emotions. Still looking away she said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't fall apart like this".

Taking her face in his hands, he turned her so that she was looking into his eyes. "You thought I was going to die?" Brushing a tear away with his thumb he brought his forehead to hers. "It's okay, everything is okay. It was only a scratch."

Pulling away she gasped out "I... thought... I thought I was going to lose you."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Fred suddenly had the need to feel him, touch him, to make sure everything was going to be okay. She leaned forward, shyly bringing her lips to his. Worried, that he would ruin this kiss, like he had with Cordelia, he allowed her to lead, excepting her tongue into his mouth. Slowly he became more comfortable, moving closer to her ignoring the pain.

Forgetting where they were, they began to undress each other, running their hands over the others body.

Moaning each other's names, they finally found their release.

* * *

After the Ballet - East Hill Teen Centre

Gunn/ Anne

As he watched his four friends walk away paired off, Gunn felt the overwhelming need to be with someone that loved him, to feel the love that his friends were now sharing. He felt the need to be with someone that loved him back, unlike the magician and the ballerina.

His mind elsewhere, thinking of the horrible things that the magician had done, Gunn quickly found himself in front of East Hill Teen Centre.

He quietly knocked on the door. When the door opened, he found himself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "I'm sorry it's past curfew" He said cracking a smile.

"Gunn!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms to hug him.

"Ya, long time no see! It was what only this morning that we saw each other" He said laughing as they hugged.

"How was the ballet?"

"Good. It was actually kinda cool, but don't tell anyone! It would have been better if you were there. We did get to fight some big bad though."

"Oh really" She said walking him to her office, that just happened to have a bed.

"Ya. There were some guys that multiplied every time we killed them."

"Ooo, I love it when you talk work", she said, bringing him into a deep kiss.

Forgetting all about the magician and his ballerina, he walked her to the bed, shedding their clothes along the way. He slowly brought her to the bed so he was lying on top of her.

"I love you" He said in her ear as he thrust himself inside her.

* * *

The same time in Sunnydale

After patrolling the many cemeteries of Sunnydale, three couples went home to a passion-filled night, unknowingly changing their lives forever.

To Be Continued...


	2. Finding Out

2. Finding out

Sunnydale- March 28, 2002 - Week 6

Spike/ Willow

Spike lay, with his head on his lover's stomach smiling up at her as he heard her sigh in her sleep. His young redhead had been with him for nearly two years. He could remember their first time together as if it were yesterday...

* * *

Sunnydale October 19, 1999 UC Sunnydale- Fischer Hall

Willow lay on her bed, staring into space. She lay there wondering why no one wanted to be with her, why everyone had to leave her. Her parents were always travelling, then Buffy had run away, and finally Oz. Did no one really like her? What was wrong with her?

A knock at the door momentarily stopped her new bought of self pity. "Come in" she said lazily. She regretted her words instantly as the door slowly began to open, revealing a tall, lanky blue-eyed bleach blond vampire. "Spike!" taken by surprise, she jumped up. "WH-What do you want? A... a spell? I can do that."

Willow tried to run past him, only to be pushed roughly back into her bedside table.

Spike slowly began walking towards her. "Now, I'm gonna kill you, no choice in that. But..." Getting even closer to her he continued. "I can let you stay dead... Or...". His mouth was now inches from her ear. " Bring you back like me." He inhaled, pausing to let his plan sink in, but also bringing in the wonderful scent that was only Willow.

"I—I'll scream." Willow stammered out.

"Bonus" he said leaning in to bring his teeth to her neck. Willow let out a sharp scream. He slapped his hand over her mouth, turned on the radio and pushed her onto the bed. He jumped on her, slightly aroused by his closeness to her.

Willow lay on the bed; her eyes squeezed shut waiting for her life to pass before her eyes as he gave her a life-ending bite. After what seemed like hours, she felt Spike's weight move off her and onto the edge of her bed. He sat there staring at his hands. She felt a sudden urge to have his body back on top of her. Missing the contact of his hard body, she barely heard him say, "I don't understand. This sort of thing's never happened to me before."

"Maybe you were nervous" Willow quietly said, inching closer to him.

"I felt alright when I started. Let's try again". This time he inched closer to her, hesitating as he brought his mouth to her neck. Inhaling to get himself back into his "killer" mind-set, he caught the slightest scent of arousal. Thinking it could not possible be the red witch below him, he violently bite into her, only to have intense pain ricochet through his body.

"Ow! Oh! Ow! Damn it!" he said as he kicked the dresser.

Willow got up and walked to him. "Maybe you are trying too hard," she said as she put her hand on his arm. "Doesn't this happen to all vampires?"

"Not to me it doesn't" Spike snapped as he shook her hand off.

Willow walked to the bed hurt. "It's me isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Spike said turning to her.

"Well, you came looking for Buffy, then settled" Staring down at her hands she fought to keep from crying. "I—I... You didn't want to bite me, I just happened to be around.

Brushing off her words he said "Piffle"

Going to sit on the bed, he listened to her rant, "I know I'm not the kind of girl vamps like to sink their teeth into. It's always, ooh you're like a sister to me or ooh you're such a good friend."

Taking her hands in his, Spike softly said, "Don't be ridiculous." She tried to pull her hands away, hurt, but stopped when he continued. "I'd bite you in a heartbeat".

"Really?" Willow said inching even closer to him.

"Thought about it".

"When?" Willow questioned, feeling her temperature raise as Spike began to rub his thumb back and forth on the back of her hand.

"Remember last year, you had on that...fuzzy pink number with the lilac underneath?" Spike whispered, feeling himself begin to get excited, remembering her outfit and what may have been underneath it.

"Mmm, I never would have guessed. You played the blood-_lust_ very cool" Willow said seductively, emphasizing lust.

"I hate being obvious." Spike said, contradicting himself as his lips crashed onto hers.

Against his lips Willows mumbled, "You know this does not make you any less terrifying".

"Don't patronize me" Spike said as he pushed them fully on the bed, tearing off her clothes, replacing each piece of clothing with a path of kisses.

* * *

Back to 2002

Smiling as all the memories of their first night together rushed back to him, Spike placed his head onto Willow's stomach, his left ear just below her bellybutton. Relaxing into her, he listened for her heartbeat. He listened, hearing not only her heartbeat but two other faint ones. Why did _his_ Red have three heartbeats? Had she cheated on him? She was planning on leaving him! Like Dru had! No, he would not allow it!

"Red!" He said through clenched teeth. When she remained asleep he reached forward roughly shaking her shoulders. "WILLOW" he yelled.

Alarmed Willow sat bolt upright. When she realized it was just Spike she said "Geez Spike, you scared me!" She turned to him, immediately knowing something was wrong as she stared into his now golden eyes. "Spike," she whispered, running her hands over his vampiric ridges trying to calm him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I just found out that you cheated on me!" He yelled as he stood and began to pace the length of the bed. "Not only that, but you let the bastard knock you up! I heard them! The heartbeats of your two 'buns'!" he spat out in disgust.

"What are you talking about? I have not and never will cheat on you! As for me being pregnant I suggest you get your hearing checked, because unless you cold, dead sperm, got heated again, you are wrong! I have not slept with anyone, other than you for the past two years!" She turned away from him, trying to keep her tears in.

She whipped around as a though came to her. "Even if I had cheated on you, which I never have, you would have smelt him on me. So, Mr. Smart Ass, next time you accuse me of cheating on you, actually, there better be no next time! You better get your facts straight instead of jumping to outrageous conclusions!" Spike opened his mouth to speak, but did not get anything out before Willow pushed past him to go into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. The second she ran past him, Spike was by her side, rubbing her back.

"Pet," he said once she was finished "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating, but I know I heard three heartbeats. One was strong; yours, and the other two were faint. I know what I heard pet".

As the words sunk in, she realized that she had not gotten her period this month. "Spike I never cheated on you"

"I know pet, I was bloody stupid to think you did" Spike said, guilt apparent in his eyes.

"You're right"

"Well thanks, pet" sarcasm rolled off his tongue, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, not about that, well actually you were stupid, but I think I might be pregnant, I don't know how it could happen, but then again, we do live on a Hellmouth, so really, anything could happen. I think that we better go see Giles." She finished as her breathe ran out. "But first I will go to the drug store to get a couple of pregnancy tests and a whole bunch of juice."

* * *

Three tests later

A red and a blonde head stared down at three pregnancy tests, each with a large positive sign on them.

"Well I guess that proves it, I am pregnant... by a vampire." Willow said, looking at Spike with glistening eyes.

"Peaches once told me of a demon doctor down in L.A. We can look her up next weekend." Spike replied.

Seeing the glistening of unshed tears in her eyes, Spike brought her into a hug. "Everything is going to be alright. We'll figure this out"

"We better get ready, we have a research meeting in an hour." Willow said, allowing them to momentarily forget about their little problem.

* * *

The Magic Box two hours later

The team had been researching for an hour before Giles suggested it was time to patrol.

"Okay, Buffy, you are with Riley, Xander, you are with Anya... where is Anya?" Giles said finally realizing that someone was missing.

"Bathroom" Xander replied staring at the door. "She has been there for a while. I wonder what she is doing in there"

"I am guessing going to the bathroom Xan." Willow said, trying to reassure him, despite her mild curiosity at Anya's lengthy disappearance.

"Well anyways, Xander you are with Anya, leaving Spike and Willow together" Giles finished

"Red is not going on patrol" Spike stated

"What?" Everyone else said in union.

"Why not? I am just as capable as anyone else to take care of myself. We always patrol together. Don't you want to patrol with me?" Willow whined.

"It's too dangerous." Spike said "You or somebody else could get hurt" Spike whispered into her ear. When the reason for his act of protectiveness finally dawned on her, she quieted down, relieved that he had not told the rest of them about their soon to be bundles of joy. The relief she had immediately left as he continued.

"In fact, Red won't be patrolling for quite a while. Maybe eight... nine months." With that comment he received a hard jab in the stomach.

"Spike!" Willow exclaimed, "Not now!"

"Willow?" Xander said "What do you mean you won't be able to patrol for nine months?"

"Willow, do you have something to tell us?" Giles said, knowing exactly what she was going to say, but could not fathom how it had happened.

"Uhh, well, I... uhh, I'm..." Willow started when there was a large bang, as the bathroom door was flung open.

"I'm pregnant! Xander, I'm pregnant" Anya shouted waving a positive pregnancy test in the air.

Xander's face paled slightly as his girlfriend nearly crashed into him as she ran to hug him. When she finally reached him, he wore a goofy smile. "I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed looking around at his friend's surprised faces, hugging Anya to him tighter.

"Now we have to get married, so that our child is not a bastard." Anya said when she finally tore away from her boyfriend, who was yet again stunned into silence.

When he finally got his voice, he managed to choke out, "One thing at a time An."

Anya looked happily around, looking at each person, with pure happiness in her eyes. When she looked around, she saw happiness that was slightly clouded by looks of terror. "Aren't you all happy for us?" she said, slightly disappointed that they were not as overjoyed as she expected them to be.

Feeling that she had better get it over with Willow said, "Of course we are happy for you, and I don't want to overshadow your special day, but... well... Spike and I... Spike and I..."

"Oh, for heaven sakes, pet, just tell 'em." Spike interrupted

"I'm pregnant too." Willow finally spilled out.

This time the looks of surprise were even more apparent then when Anya had made her announcement.

Finally breaking the silence, Xander joked "Two down, one to go. Well, Buff, when ya gonna tell us you're pregnant?" Looking at her with a smile.

Everyone looked at Buffy. She turned into Riley in shame, telling everyone the answer to Xander's question.

"Well, three women pregnant. Seeing as we live on a Hellmouth, I believe, that this is not a coincidence. I suggest we research prophecies concerning pregnant women, particularly three. Since all three women are pregnant, Xander, Riley and Spike you three patrol. I will call the Watcher's Council. Since no Slayer has ever lived long enough to bear children, I believe that the council may be able to call upon a new slayer. I believe that pregnancy is close enough to death to qualify for a new slayer to be brought to Sunnydale." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

"What do you mean pregnancy is close to death?" Willow said, slightly offended.

"Well, in both pregnancy and death all three of you will not be very useful during battles and fighting." Giles answered calmly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What! Just because I am pregnant, does not mean I can't slay. Slaying is my job! What am I supposed to do, twiddle my thumbs?" Buffy ranted

"Buffy, you get hurt constantly during fights. What if in one of those fights you hurt the baby... our baby." Riley said, staring into her eyes

Buffy looked back at him, nodded and looked away. "Fine, call for another slayer."

"Now that has decided on that, you boys go patrol, while the girls and I research." Giles said walking to the phone.

"Fun." Buffy muttered. "They get to go out and slay, while we research." She watched as Giles reached for the phone.

"Wait!" Willow said, before the guys left to patrol. "Spike said that he knew a demon doctor in L.A. I think that we should go see the doctor instead of patrolling. Just to make sure there is nothing hinky going on with our babies." She looked around the room, seeing nods of agreement from everyone.

After quickly packing and deciding who was riding with whom, they set off for L.A.

* * *

L.A. Two Hours later.

"Angel! Behind you!" Cordelia shouted as yet another vampire came out of the shadows. Angel whipped around, punching the vampire in the stomach. Cordelia looked around for another victim to stake. As she looked around she saw Fred and Wesley fighting side by side, their motions in sync. Turning she saw Gunn playing with a vampire making the fight last as long as possible. Finally she turned back to Angel staring at him in awe, momentarily forgetting where she was, as she watched his graceful motions.

Distracted from the fight, Cordelia did not notice the vampire grab her from behind. Slamming his hand over her mouth he sunk his teeth into her neck. She was frozen in fear, just standing there as he sucked her blood. Only sucking for a moment, he lifted his head to cockily yell to his fighting friends "Well, it has been a long time since I've had a pregnant one!"

At hearing the vampire's voice, Angel whipped around, growling when he saw Cordelia in another vampire's arms, with his teeth inches from her neck. She was his! Running to her side with vampiric speed he yanked Cordelia from the vampire's hold, pulling her protectively to his body. "She's mine!" he growled in the vampire's ear, as he broke his neck.

As Fred, Wesley and Gunn finished off the last three vampires, Angel and Cordelia stood, hugging each other, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Sobbing into his chest Cordelia began to relax as he stroked her hair, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright.

As Gunn finally finished staking the last vampire, he walked towards Wesley and Fred, whispering "Was it just me, or did that vampire say that Cordy was pregnant?"

Hearing Gunn, Angel moved to look into to Cordelia's eyes. "Whose is it?" He said trying to keep his voice from becoming a possessive growl. He knew he had failed when he looked into her hurt eyes.

"Well that is what I like to hear after almost dying thank-you very much!" She snapped.

"Whose is it?" Angel asked again, trying even harder to control his anger.

"For your information, Angel," she snapped "I have not been with a man for almost two years, thanks to these wonderful visions. I have if you remember slept with one vampire... in an enchanted room mind you, and unless a certain vampire with a soul got some special powers that allows him to have children I am NOT pregnant!"

"Let me test." Angel said, immediately having guilt flash before his eyes as he realized what he had just said.

"Let you test? You want to suck MY blood so that you can see if that scumbag of a vampire was telling the truth? Well you're a little late because I already took a test" Looking at his with hate in her eyes she continued, not allowing him even a second to say anything "You know what... FINE! Test my goddamn blood! Then you can tell everyone that it is impossible for a vampire to knock someone up! Oh wait, too late!"

"What are you talking about?" Angel yelled.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning stupid, it was POSITIVE, you know that little cross sign, and I always thought crosses were good." Tears streaking down her face she turned away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angel said quietly.

"I was going to, but I got scared." She said the last word so quietly even Angel struggled to hear her.

"Scared of what"

"That it wasn't true. Scared that you would not want me to have your child, scared that it was some demonic thing again and that it wasn't really yours. Scared because I know you are a vampire and that it is not even possible for you to get me pregnant." Cordelia whispered as she walked closer to him.

"We will find out what is going on." He whispered back, kissing her on the forehead. "And for the record, I have always dreamed of being a father, especially a father to a child of your's"

Not realizing that they had been walking and talking, with their friends leading them, they now stood in the lobby of the hotel. Their friends stood in awe as they watched what was happening.

Fred whispered to Wesley "I knew that they would get together. They have kyrumption! And Moira." She looked into Wesley's eyes, a slight twinkle in them. "Speaking of pregnant women..."

Not sure if he understood her he said, "What?"

Fred punched him in the arm, "I'm pregnant too silly." At that moment Anne had walked into the hotel, a dazed expression on her face.

Looking everywhere she finally found Gunn. "Uhh, Gunn, I need to talk to you" She motion to a door of the basement, feeling that it was the closest private place.

"Okay Annie" he said giving her a confused look. He left, following her to the basement, leaving his four confused friends behind.

After he had been gone for a minute, Cordelia slowly crept to the door, pressing her ear against it. Listening at the door she heard a thud and Anne gasp.

Quickly opening the door, she ran down the stairs, closely followed by Angel, Fred and Wesley. As they ran down the stairs, they saw Gunn on the floor, unconscious with Anne standing over him, looking down at him in concern.

"What happened?" Wesley said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We were talking, I had just told him I was pregnant and then he fainted!" Anne said

Everybody looked around, trying to suppress their laughter. They all failed miserably, when Gunn finally came to. Seeing him, they all burst out laughing.

"What happened?" He groggily questioned.

"You... you fainted" Wesley gasped between giggles, as everyone burst out into another round of laughter.

Remembering the reason as to why he fainted he said "Oh hilarious! Laugh at the new father to be! I didn't laugh at you two? Okay, maybe I laughed at Wes a little, but only a little."

As their new situation became clearer everyone quieted. Anne looked around, confused, "What's wrong? What do you mean you two? Who else is pregnant?"

"It seems that all three of you girls are pregnant. Now if you all were pregnant by humans, I would consider your pregnancies a very odd coincidence, but the fact that Angel is the father to Cordelia's child, I find coincidences unlikely." Wesley explained, slightly out of breath as he finished his speech.

"Well, I know this doctor downtown that specializes in demons and the mystical. I think that all three of you should see her tonight, just to be sure that everything is okay with the babies" Angel said, apparently to everyone, but his eyes were fixated on Cordelia.

She nodded in agreement. Angel noticeably relaxed. "Don't want to find out I am pregnant with another demon baby" Cordelia said shuddering as she remember her last pregnancy and her odd hunger for blood.

"She usually just takes walk-in clients, so we can go now" Angel said, as he clasped his hand in Cordelia, walking them towards the stairs.

"Hey! Slow down big guy!" Cordelia said almost falling as he tugged her along.

"Sorry" Angel mumbled under his breath as they finally reached his car.

Fred and Wesley got in the back seat as Angel turned to Gunn and Anne. "You guys follow me in the truck.

As soon as everyone was ready, they headed for the doctor's office.

To Be continued ...


	3. Dr Saunders Visit 1

**3. Dr. Saunders Visit 1**

Dr. Saunders' Office

Fred, Wesley, Gunn and Anne were all sitting impatiently in the waiting room as they stared at the examination room that Cordelia and Angel had just entered. With each couple sitting in their own world, thinking about their future, no one noticed as the Scoobies walked into the room.

Cordelia ran out of the room, looking at her friends. "Twins!" She screamed. "They are HUMAN twins!"

"A boy and a girl, due around Halloween!" Angel said, just as excited. That was when everyone noticed that some other people had arrived.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" Angel said, looking towards his ex, causing Cordelia to become slightly jealous. Why was she the first one that he noticed?

Aiming a dirty look at Xander and Buffy, Cordelia ran over to Willow. "Willow! Guess what! I'm pregnant! Angel's the father, we still have not figured out how that happened, but the good thing is that the babies are human. What are you doing here?" She rambled to the one person that she had kept in contact with after leaving Sunnydale.

Quietly Willow said, "We are here to see Dr. Saunders. There is a possibility that Spike has gotten me pregnant, and we wanted to make sure."

"Possibility, my bloody ass. I heard the heartbeats, pet. There are definitely two babies in there." Spike interjected, a little peeved that she was still questioning his hearing.

With the little reunion, no one had noticed Wesley and Fred slip into the examination room, until Fred tapped Cordelia on the shoulder. "I've got twins too!" She said exciting, not only that she was pregnant, but that she was having twins like Cordelia.

"Like Angel and Cordelia, we are having twins, a boy and a girl, both very much human, due on October 31." Wesley announced proudly, getting a hug and a slap on the back by Gunn as he and Anne walked into the examination room.

After quickly explaining the situation each group sat in silence, wonder why so many of them were pregnant. Gunn and Anne excitedly walked out of the room, holding hand. Gunn holding up two fingers as Anne said, "We are due on Halloween too! With twins, one of each!"

After that every few minutes a couple walked out of the examination room saying that they were having twins due on Halloween, until the last couple, Willow and Spike walked out, closely followed by Dr. Saunders, a demon that looked almost human, besides the long elegant tail coming out of her backside. She was an impreg demon that was able to see and read the auras of the parents and baby, telling the due date, who the father was, if the baby was human and any complications with the baby.

"Now, I have never had so many parents with twins with the same due date come in on the exact same day and time, but it seems like all twelve babies are healthy and will stay that way until birth." Dr. Saunders said handing each mother a bottle of special prenatal pills. "Now, you must take one of these each night right before bed. Because these pregnancies seem to have a slightly mythical feeling it is best if the mothers stay close to the fathers at all times to ensure that the mythical bond between the two of you does not break, causing a miscarriage."

Seeing the soon-to-be-parents questioning eyes she continued, "Now, you do not have to be side by side, but it would be best if you stayed at least in the same city. To be as close to me as possible, I suggest you all stay in L.A."

She looked at each couple waiting for any questions, but none came, so she continued. "Since I am an impreg demon, I do not need all the fancy equipment that human doctors need so you can give birth anyplace that you want, but seeing as you all have the same due date, I suggest that you all decided on one place together, making it so that I can be with all of you at the same time."

Three couple said "The Hyperion Hotel" Looking at the other three couples for agreement Dr. Saunders said, "Well since we have decided on the Hyperion Hotel, I will see you all in two months for another check-up.

Turning back around she said, "Oh, I almost forgot, please refrain from fighting and violence. Magic is also something that could harm the baby, so make an effort to avoid it. Try to relax and get some rest." With that she left.

As they all walked out of the doctor's office to their cars Cordelia said to Willow, "So, where are you guys staying?"

"Well we are thinking of a hotel, but to stay there for the rest of our pregnancies will be kinda expensive, so I guess we will have to go apartment searching tomorrow." Willow answered

"There are a lot of rooms at the hotel" Cordelia said quietly to Angel, elbowing him in the gut, when he did not get her hint right away.

"Ow! Cordy! What did you do that for?" Cordelia rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Willow, Spike and the gang need a place to stay... We have a very large, very _empty_ hotel." Seeing that he finally got it she muttered. "For someone who has lived for like two hundred years, you are not the sharpest stake in the pile." As Angel growled slightly she said "Okay, not best example!"

After Angel had finally offered to let the Scoobies stay in the hotel, he asked Fred and Wesley to ride back with Gunn.

As Angel opened the car door for Cordy she said, "Where are we going"

"To talk to the conduit" He said as he pulled out.

* * *

The Hotel, one hour to sunrise

Angel had gone to the conduit to ask if the visions would harm Cordelia or the babies, threatening many times in the midst of his questions. He was finally pleased to hear that the visions would in no way harm Cordy or the babies.

They finally pulled into the hotel's covered parking area, parking between Gunn's truck and Wesley's motorcycle. Hopping out Cordelia said "I can't believe you threatened the Powers-that-be-annoying for me..." Pausing she continued, surprising Angel, "Thank- you"

Stopping in front of the door he took her face in his hands looking into her eyes. "I would do anything for you" He said softly before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Stunned, she followed him as he pushed open the hotel doors. They were greeted a shouting match between Xander and Anya.

"I am not staying in this hotel, Xander! There are dust bunnies everywhere and you know how I hate bunnies! And what about the Magic Box? How are we supposed to make money for our babies?" She rambled on.

"You heard that the doctor said! She said stay in L.A."

"I know what she said XANDER! But what about the shop!"

Whistling loudly Cordelia finally got their attention. "There are a lot of cleaning supplies around to hotel to get rid of dust bunnies for one thing. Who is afraid of bunnies anyway, they are so cute and furry!" Not noticing Anya's cringe she continued. "We have an empty area over here that is meant to be a gift shop that you can move all the magic supplies to. Just make sure when you go back to Sunnyhell that you do a lot of advertising." She finished happy with her logic.

"Fine." Anya said.

"How long do you think it will take to pack all your stuff up?" Cordelia asked, spinning in a circle as she tried to find all the Scoobies.

"Two weeks" Giles said as he walked in from Angel's office. Everyone turned to look at him as he continued "I spent almost two hours on the phone with the Watcher's Council and they too have agreed that pregnancy is another instance besides death where a new slayer will be called. That new slayer will arrive in Sunnydale in two weeks."

"I guess two weeks is enough time to pack up our stuff and get the shop ready for its move." Willow said as she reached down to grab Spike's hand.

"You can go to Sunnydale tomorrow night and pack up all your stuff and bring it here. So now that that has been decided I am going home to get some sleep." Cordelia said turning toward the door."

Grabbing her and turning her to face him, Angel said, "No you are not! You are staying here. It's not safe for you to be by yourself."

"Excuse me, ever hear of personal space?" Cordelia said, placing her hands on his chest to shove him. When he did not budge, she continued, "For one thing, I will not be alone, I have Dennis... He is a ghost you know, as in he can scare people away, or distract them while I get away. And I can't leave him alone another night. He is getting lonely! And for another, where do you suggest I stay? In your room?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You will be staying with me, in my room, in my bed and if you have a problem with that you can go talk to Dr. Saunders again about the importance of the father being close to the mother, or did you forget the change of miscarriage?"

"Well I still can't leave Dennis alone." Cordelia said slightly quieter, knowing that Angel had won. Thinking quickly she said, "Why do I have to come live with you? Why can't you come live with me?"

"Because, there is safety in numbers."

Pouting, Cordelia walked to the door. "Well I don't care what you say! I am staying in my house, in my bed tonight." Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned seeing Fred.

"Don't go." She said quietly. Getting excited, she rambled "I found a spell that will allow Dennis to come live here. I have been working on it for a while and I finally found one in this big book that Wesley gave me. Someone else will have to do it since magic is not good for babies, but it is a pretty simple spell, I think even Gunn could do it."

"Hey!" Gunn said, jokingly offended.

"So it is settled." Wesley said. "Everyone will move here in two weeks." He grabbed Fred's hand pulling her towards him as he began to walk away. "Now we all will be having a busy two weeks, so I suggest you get as much sleep as you can."

With that comment, the couples and Giles began to move to their rooms, leaving the lobby dark and quiet.

* * *

A/N Dr. Saunders said that magic is not good for the babies, so I would like to point out that even though there is magic in the Magic Box, Anya and the other girls will still be safe there because they will not be performing any spells.


	4. Moving Plans

**4. Moving Plans**

The next afternoon, after sleeping almost all day everyone gathered in the lobby, sitting on anything they could find. While they sat they began to discuss where everyone would live, but got off topic when Cordelia insisted that she not sell her apartment. Instead she decided to keep it in the "family" and asked Giles if he wanted to live in it.

"Well that is very kind of you Cordelia" Giles said, slightly embarrassed at her kindness, finally seeing how much she had changed from her cheerleader past. "I gladly accept." He finished as his blush grew and he took off his glasses, cleaning them to ease his discomfort.

"What about Dennis" Gunn said from the counter where he sat with Anne on his lap. "Who is going to do the spell?"

"I can, I suppose" Giles said as he finally placed his glasses on his face, to only take them off ten seconds later to clean again. "Fred, would you please hand me the spell."

"Wait!" Cordelia said, jumping up from her seat beside Angel. Seeing the concerned looks on her friends' faces she said "Sheesh guys, I just wanted to warn him. There is nothing worse than being transported from one place to another and not know why." She said, looking at Fred with a knowing smile.

While Cordelia went to leave a message on her machine, knowing that Dennis would listen, Giles began to prepare for the spell. With the help of Willow and Fred, everything was in order by the time Cordelia returned.

"Okay girls" Xander said rubbing his hands together. "I think it is time for you to go to another room"

A mixture of confusion and protest came out of the mouths of the girls.

Raising his hand for quiet Gunn said "You heard what the Doc said, no magic."

"I am the witch here." Willow said, stepping forward. "If we are doing magic, don't you think someone that is an expert in the subject should be here?"

"And I am the one that created the spell, so I should be here too." Fred said.

"No!" Spike said pulling Willow towards the door by the elbow, as he lit a cigarette with his other hand. "You, luv, are going to go up to our room with the other girls and have some girl time, while we men do some magic." He continued with the now lit cigarette clenched in his teeth.

"Well, Spike" Willow spat out taking his cigarette and ignoring the loud protest that came after. "If I have to quit doing magic, you, my dead boyfriend, will have to quit smoking. I will not have OUR babies exposed to second hand smoke before they are even born!" With that she slammed her foot down on the cigarette, squishing it loudly with her toe.

"Fine" Spike mumbled.

"Man, you are so whipped" Gunn said, before getting smacked by Anne.

When the girls had finally been convinced that the men knew how to do the spell they made their way upstairs.

Thirty minutes later in Angel's and Cordelia's room, they were greeted by a gust of wind and the flickering of lights.

"Dennis!" Cordelia shrieked, getting up from the floor. "Guys, this is my roommate, Phantom Dennis" Cordelia said. Pointing to each person Cordelia excitedly said, "Dennis this is Willow, Buffy, Anya, and of course you know Fred."

"It's always nice to see you Dennis, well I guess I can't really see you seeing as you are a ghost and that, but is always nice to be in your presence. We are so glad that you could come."

"Dennis, Fred is the one that found the spell to bring you here" Cordelia said.

Suddenly Fred felt a cold presence all around her. "You're welcome." She said with a slight tinge of pink coming to her cheeks.

"I guess since Dennis is now here we can go downstairs and tell the boys our plan." Buffy said as she got up.

When the girls and Dennis, who was carrying their plan, finally came down the stairs they found the boys sitting together in the lobby, a drink in each of their hands.

"Dennis is here." Anya said bouncing into the room to sit on Xander.

With every word dripping with sarcasm, Spike said "Oh really, I thought that paper always flew away and followed you down the stairs"

"Spike, be nice" Willow said as she too sat down on her man.

Before anymore comments could be made, Buffy said, "While we were banned from your ghost moving ceremony, we girls were planning how all twelve of us with twelve babies will live" when a gust of wind swept by her she added, " I mean all thirteen of us, sorry Dennis"

Continuing where Buffy left off Cordelia began, "As we all know this is a six floor hotel. That means we will have two couples per floor. The main floor, of course will be Angel Investigations, with the Magic Box moving into the old gift shop. Then, since Angel and I already have a room on the third floor, we will have that floor. Dennis, of course can go where ever he wants in the hotel, but he will have a special Dennis room on our floor." Looking at everyone is approval she continued "We will share that floor with..."

"Spike and me" Willow said, smiling at Spike.

"What!" Spike and Angel said in unison.

"I am not sharing a floor with that poof of a grandsire." Spike said.

"Now Spike..." Willow began.

"Don't start patronizing me pet!" Spike said. "I know what you are going to say, so don't!" Scowling at everyone he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Real mature." Cordelia said looking at the two pouting vampires. "Now it is not like you have to stay in the same bed. There will be walls separating each living area."

"Fine" Angel and Spike finally said when they saw the looks that their girlfriends were giving them.

"Now that the brooding is finished can we get back to our plan?" Anya said impatiently. When it looked like no one else was going to talk she said "Xander and I will be sharing the fifth floor with Buffy and Riley."

"And Anne, Charles, Wesley and I will share the fourth floor.

"Umm, not to rain on your parade, but you missed the second and sixth floors."

"Really Xander, we didn't notice, us girls forgot how to count. We thought that when you counted to six you went 1, 3, 4, 5" Sighing Cordelia looked at Anya. "Really Anya, how can you deal with his constant stupidity?"

"It's the part I love about him." She said shrugging. "And we have great, hot monkey sex."

"Bad mental image" Buffy said.

"We left the second floor, because we thought, that it could be the kids' area when they get older. That way it is close to the lobby so when you are working you can be close to the kids. Since the kitchen and dining hall are on the second floor that will also be for everyone." Anne said.

"And what about the sixth floor?" Wesley said.

"Oh, that will be our guest floor. It will have a room for Lorne, a room for Giles and a few rooms for visitors, like visiting grandparents." Fred excitedly said, because it was her idea.

"We are also going to turn the basement into a gym, slash training area. With the stuff we already have and the stuff from Sunnydale, it should be really awesome." Cordelia said.

"And we are going to put a greenhouse on the roof. Won't that be fun Xander? It not only saves our nice money, but our kids can eat healthy too!" Anya said excited at the change to save their hard earned money for important things other than food.

"Brilliant plan girls" Wesley said, with the other men echoing their approval after him. Thinking for a minute he said, "I think it would be fair if the cost were split six ways so that each couple pays a far share of the expenses."

Angel began where Wesley had left off, "We will still continue Angel investigations and if any of you want to join us, we will be happy to put you on the payroll. The more the merrier. Then we can also expand, work more cases. There is also the Magic Box, which we will gladly help you with. Although these two businesses still have to be maintained, I think it best if everyone looks for a prophecy of some sort that might explain the many pregnancies we have here and if there is any danger connected to them."

The Scoobies looked at Angel in slight surprise, remembering the "one-word Angel" from the past. This was, to them the most words he has said at one time to them. They all realized that Cordelia had brought out a lot in this once broody vampire.

Looking at his watch Wesley said, "It is almost noon now, I suggest that after lunch, you all go to Sunnydale and begin to make moving arrangements. Then we will head off to Cordelia's, Gunn's and Anne's place to help them pack."

* * *

A/N I don't really know that layout of the hotel, so I took a few liberties. In other words I basically made up the whole thing to fit into the story line.


	5. Renovations

A/N In my Angel universe, Angelus set up a multi-million dollar bank account. Angel does not use this money because it is all from his victims, so it is basically curse money. Cordelia does not currently know how large this bank account is.

Chapter 5. Renovations

Weeks 7 and 8

The next two weeks were very hectic for everybody. After Spike "accidentally" let it slip that Angel had a large bank account, Cordelia spent the first two days of the week trying to convince Angel to dip into his Angelus fund for hotel renovations. She finally guilt tripped him into it, by telling him it was for the good of their future children and if he didn't do this, they would always remember their home as being broken and dangerous. Angel quickly made arrangements for walls to be torn down, elevators, to be installed, and rooms to be added. He hired demons that owed him many favours, but still had trouble keeping his large wealth a secret from Cordelia. He knew she would clean out his bank account in a few short shopping trips if she knew how much he really had in the bank.

During the renovations Angel had insisted that the women stay away from the hotel until the other girls returned, wanting it to be a surprise for all of them. With plenty of protesting Cordelia, Fred and Anne were finally convinced to stay at Cordelia's apartment for the last week of the renovations so that they could have one last week in Cordelia's apartment before Giles took it over.

In both L.A. and Sunnydale, all six women were going through morning sickness, Cordelia and Willow receiving it the worst.

The time that the girls spent apart was filled with many phone calls. In those phone calls, where three women sat around a speaker phone in L.A. while the other three women sat around a speaker phone in Sunnydale, it was decided that none of them wanted their children to be bastards, as Anya so nicely put it. Much to the pleasure of the women, the men finally caught on to their subtle and not so subtle hints. All six proposed on April 5, knowing that if they proposed on the same day all six women would be happy, leaving no room for jealousy. With the six couple engaged, it was decided that they could have a joint, simple wedding in the hotel lobby, performed by Lorne on April 16. Each couple sent out quick invitations to only family, and very few friends such as Rondell, Graham, Amy, David Nabbit and a few others.

When the Scoobies finally arrived, after the two weeks were finally up, they found that the hotel looked very different from when they saw it last. Each floor now had a few walls missing, making the rooms much larger. All around the hotel there was a new intercom system so that there was no need to yell. There were also three new elevators that had been magically added, by an old magician that owed Angel a few hundred years worth of favours after Angel had saved his life.

In the lobby a new sign for Angel Investigations and the Magic Box hung. There was also a smaller sign by the elevator telling where each couple could be found. When the girls saw the sign they were happy to find that their new last names were posted on it.

The sign read:

Main Floor- Angel Investigations and The Magic Box

Second Floor- Daycare, and Kitchen

Third Floor- The Liam family and the Pratt family

Fourth Floor- The Gunn family and the Wyndam-Price family

Fifth Floor- The Finn family and the Harris family

Sixth Floor- Giles, Lorne and Guests.

Basement- Gym

Although Liam had been Angel's first name Cordelia thought it also would make a wonderful last name for their family.

Spike had wanted their floor to read Bloody, saying it technically had been his last name when he had gone by William the Bloody, but Willow had firmly put her foot down.

Proudly looking at their soon-to-be last names the women made their way up to their new homes.

A/N Just a little refresher. Rondell is Gunn's friend and his old second in command. Amy is the girl from Sunnydale that Willow accidently turned into a rat in season 5 (but in this story she did not become a rat). David Nabbit is the billionaire that helped Angel Investigations a few times in season 1 and 2. And Graham is one of Riley's Initiative friends.

That night they all went to dinner, leaving the unpacking for the next day. During dinner Cordelia had her first vision since Angel's little talk with the PTB. It turned out to be a painless experience that had Cordelia wishing Angel had threatened the PTB two years ago.

They quickly paid for their meal before making their way to the hotel to drop off the women and get weapons. Once there Cordelia, Willow, Fred and Buffy insisted on accompanying them saying that Cordelia needed to come so that she could make sure that they were in the right place and of course when they got there and the men were fighting, Cordelia could not be left in the car all by herself.

"Turn up here." Cordelia said from the back seat where Angel sat beside her.

"When we get there you have to stay in the car." Angel said.

"Yah Angel, whatever you say." Cordelia said not really listening."Now turn here Gunn" Cordelia said leaning forward.

"Cordelia!" Angel yelled, pulling her back.

"What, Angel! I'm a little busy trying to make sure that we save this girl's life, so excuuuse me."

"Look!" Fred said "There they are! The demons, they are taking the girl into the alley. The car came to such sudden halt that the car behind them with Buffy, Riley, Xander, Willow and Spike nearly crashed into them.

With that everyone one got. As Cordelia stepped out of the car she was quickly shoved back in. "No! Cordy, stay here" Angel said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Pouting she said, "Hurry up, before they kill her!"

As Willow and Buffy joined them in the car Cordelia said "God, can you believe him! Over protective much! He is treating me like I'm five years old, rather than ..." Before she could finish there was a large crash as the window was broken, and four vampires began to pull the four girls out of the car.

"AHHHH!" The girls scream in surprise rather than fear.

"Hey get your grubby hands off me you stupid smelly vampire" Cordelia said kicking her legs as she tried to get her handy stake out of her purse.

"Take that! You stupid vampire!" Willow said as she sprayed her assailant with her holy water gun.

Just as the girls were getting ready to stake the vampires they were pulled away to the car.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled hitting her new attack. "Let go of me! Lemme go!"

"Buffy stop!" It's me!" Riley said as he shoved her into the car slamming the door in her face as he ran to finish off the vampire. Looking around she saw that the three other girls were also in the car.

When the vampires were finally dust littering the ground, the men came to the car. "I told YOU to STAY in the CAR!" Angel said seething.

"Well sorry! Next time a group of vampires come to take us away we'll tell them that good old Angel said to forget about taking us away, you can just drain us in the car!" Cordelia yelled, just as furious as him. "We had everything under control you know! I know you may not know this, but we can take care of ourselves. We have been fighting vampires since high school you know!"

On the other side of the car, Spike had pulled Willow out of the car to face him, speaking softly, he said, " You are not coming next time Willow". Knowing that he meant business when he didn't use any of his pet names Willow kept quiet. "I saw his hands around your neck, and my horrible life without you flashed before my eyes. I can't lose you Red. Not now that you are pregnant. Not now that I can't image living life without you." Spike cupped her face in his hands and passionately kissed her.

"Okay Spike. Next time I will stay at the hotel." Willow said when they finally broke apart.

"You smell awful!" Spike said. Willow backed away hurt. Pulling her back to him Spike said, "Luv, you have those filthy vampire's scent all over you." Leaning close to her ear he continued. "When we get home, we are going to change that. When I am finished with you, the only thing you will smell is us." Winking, he smacked her butt. "Now get back in the car so we can get there!"

"Yes sir, Mr. The Bloody!" Willow said cheekily, earning herself another love tap on the bottom.

After Angel, Wesley and Riley had finished explaining how worried they were Cordelia, Fred and Buffy finally decided to forgive them.

Driving back Angel said, "Next time, Cordelia, you can tell us were to go by cell phone."

"Sure Angel" Cordelia said sleepily resting her head on his shoulder.

When the cars pulled up to the hotel and excited Giles, Fred, Anya and Anne greeted them at the door.

"We found it" Giles said.

"Found what?" Xander said as he went over to Anya.

"The prophecy!" Giles said holding the book containing it in the air.

There was an eruption of excitement in the room as they all went to crowd around Giles.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Giles said.

"Is it a good prophecy or a bad one?" Cordelia said, trying to get a closer look at it.

"Back up and I will tell you!" Giles said pushing away from everyone.

"So, what does it say G-man?" Xander said.

"Don't call me that!" Giles said as he positioned his glasses carefully over his eyes. "I believe that it is a somewhat good prophecy. It is in a rare, old language, but I was able to translate most of it into modern English. It of course says everything very poetically, but the first part says that a witch, slayer, seer, scholar, ex-demon and mortal with many identities will become pregnant."

"The scholar must be Fred." Wesley said proudly. "She is very bright. Sometimes I believe that she is smarter than us all put together."

"Anya, here must be the ex-demon." Xander said.

"I guess I am the one with many identities I have changed my name quite a bit in the last little while." Anne said giving Buffy a knowing smile.

"It says here that once the children are born, the parents, if they are not already, will become immortal." Giles said as he continued to read.

"Alright man!" Xander said high-fiving Gunn. "Imortality!"

Ignoring the two men, Giles continued, "The prophecy goes on to say that the children will be strong fighters against the evil demons of the world, and once they marry and have children, they will also become immortal. Overall this is a very positive prophecy."

"Overall?" Buffy said. "Does that mean there are bad parts?"

"Well I have not found any yet, but I have yet to find any prophecy that did not contain at least one bad aspect."

To be continued...


	6. Weddings

Chapter 6 Wedding

Week 9

Everything from Sunnydale arrived on April 11 and 12. With only a few days until their group wedding, there was a rush to get everything unpacked and ready for the 16th. The girls, too busy with unpacking, allowed Lorne to plan the bulk of the wedding.

On April 15th the guests arrived. Because only close friends and family was invited all of them were able to stay in the hotel. Before putting some last minute touches on the hotel, Lorne forced the couples to separate. Ignoring all of their protests, Lorne forced the men to go to Gile's apartment and the girls to a hotel down the street.

On the day of the wedding the men arrived first, to find the hotel covered in white. Spike looked around slightly disgusted. All the white was making him nauseous, he need a little red mixed into it. He finally saw the red that he needed when he walked by a table with champagne glasses filled with blood. Just as he was about to pick up a glass Lorne stepped in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah. No beverages until after all the 'I do's ', we don't want our little red witch to have to kiss Mr. Blood breathe."

The wedding was to take place outside and to accommodate the two vampires, it was to begin at 7:00pm. At 6:45pm, Lorne escorted the men to the back of the garden. At 7:00 sharp the girls arrived in a long white limousine. Each one wore a different, yet equally beautiful white wedding dress. The minute the wedding march began, every eye turned to stare at the six blushing brides. Everyone seated had their eyes on the brides, but the girls only had eyes for their handsome husbands-to-be, nervously standing in front of them.

As Cordelia neared Angel, she finally was able to see how much he really loved her. Taking his hands, she suddenly felt shy, for the first time in her life. He was going to be her husband, until death do they part, and since he was a vampire, and she was soon going to become immortal, death was a long way away. As Lorne started the ceremony she suddenly felt a vision come on. Collapsing into Angel's arms, she saw a young couple in a park being attacked. She saw the park clock read 7:45. The vision slowly faded away and Cordelia saw that she was surrounded by all of her friends.

"Are you okay babe? What did you see?" Angel asked, concerned.

"Couple in park. Attack at 7:45" Cordelia said, standing up. She looked around, feeling much better. "Come on Lorne, let's get on with this wedding before our husbands have to go fight some big bad!"

With that Lorne said, "Do you Cordelia Chase, Willow Rosenburg, Winifred Burkle, Anya Jenkins, Buffy Summers and Anne Steele take Angel Liam, William Pratt, Wesley Wyndam-Price, Alexander Harris, Riley Finn and Charles Gunn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

A chorus of yeses came from the women.

"And do you Angel Liam, William Pratt, Wesley Wyndam-Price, Alexander Harris, Riley Finn and Charles Gunn take Cordelia Chase, Willow Rosenburg, Winifred Burkle, Anya Jenkins, Buffy Summers, Anne Steele to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Again a chorus of yeses filled the courtyard. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Lorne said. The couples shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

As Lorne began singing the wedding march, the couples ran down the aisle to the weapons cabinet. Cordelia rattled off where the attack was taking place, as she grabbed her favourite axe. Angel took it from her and placed it back in its place.

"We have guests that need to be entertained, Mrs. Liam" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful Angel, I don't want to have to tell our kids that their Daddy is a pile of dust"

On the other side of the room, Xander was packing as many stakes as possible into his pockets, while trying to convince his new bride to keep her voice down.

"All I'm saying is try to keep your tux clean so that before we begin our mind-blowing animal sex you can carry me over the threshold without ruining my dress!"

"Sure, Anya... I'll try" He said before quickly kissing her and following Gunn out to his truck. Over his shoulder he yelled "Hey, Captain Peroxide, let's go!"

Spike growled at both the awful nickname and the interruption. He had just cornered Willow and was attempting to convince her into having a quickie.

"Save it for later" Willow finally said after his second attempt to walk her backwards into the closet. "Post-Big-Bad-Killing sex is always the best".

Kissing her one last time Spike began walking toward the door, but not before walking past the drink table and taking a long swig of blood.

"That's my husband guys... the man with a drop of blood in the corner of his mouth. Very classy babe!" Willow bravely shouted.

"You'll pay for that when I get back Red." Spike playfully said.

'Hurry up Spike! We do not want to get to the park too late!" Wesley said, popping his head back into the hotel.

The girls joined their slightly confused guests trying to distract themselves from worrying about their husbands.

Walking back to their guests, David Nabbit quickly rain up to Cordelia, telling her how excited he was to have witnessed one of her visions. Only the calming smell of his riches kept her from leaving him and pacing back and forth in front of the window.

As Willow began taking to Buffy's mother Buffy snuck downstairs to have a training session. She was the slayer! She was supposed to be helping them! Hiking up her wedding dress she began to lay into a punching bag to get rid of the energy that would have been used fighting alongside her husband.


End file.
